massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)/Omicron Blues
This topic is open to any user who has a character located on Omicron. Posts 1 Norvan Ray'hath "This sucks," Norvan said, checking his rifle once again. "You shoot one Quarian, just one, and they ship your ass to Omicron." "You said it brother," another Batarian said, "you screw up a grenade toss and the Council thinks you'll kill another Krogan squad." Norvan sighed and stared out at the trees. "I hate it here," he announced to the others in his squad. "How can I fight the Rachni when one: there are no Rachni, and two: even if there were, I couldn't see them amongst the trees?!" "I heard that the Rachni wouldn't even attack this area," the other Batarian said, "they're looking to attack the defensive turrets so they can get control of the Relay." Norvan checked his rifle for the umpteenth time. This was the worst place to be in a war: a battlefield devoid of action. --''Josh Bender''Talk 01:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 2 Keyna Frilla Keyna tried not to speak, she couldn't believe that the Council had separated her from her squad and stuck her in a misfit squad containing mostly batarians. She suspected this was due to the fact that she had a habit of leaving wounded allies in the battle field, letting them succumb to death. Though she was uncomfortable with the squad, she knew she'd have to speak up sooner or later or the batarians would smell her fear of battle like a wild animal. It was true, she hated fighting when the odds were even. Any advantage should could obtain, she would take. Be it covert ops or heavy artillery, she used it all. "Who knows, maybe we'll be lucky and some rachni will peak their heads out from the cloud," she said, sarcasm plagued her voice. She held her gun close. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 3 Jerogar Derito "Check it again." Jerogar said looking at the young private on the orbital scanner. "Sir we have checked this thing all the damn live long day. I don't think Rachni are gonna come." The private moaned in protest. "Don't backtalk me private just check the damn scanner." "Fine." The private finished as he recalibrated the old scanning computer. The thing was an old model from two hundred years agoo. Very outdated. "Hey sir guess what? There is nothing on the scanner. Great spent time that was." The private said sarcasticaly. Jerogar was really getting annoyed with this private now he was about to smack him with the broad side of a knife before a rather attractive young Salarian woman approached him "Uh Captain?" she asked worriedly probably scared of him. This was a Salarian tracking outpost for the police forces of one of the safest planets ever. Until the Rachni showed up that was. "Yes corporal?" Jerogar asked looking into her eyes. "Um one of our forward comm bases just went silent one encrypted message was sent out a minute before blackout we couldn't decipher it. It was military grade" She said handing him a datapad. Jerogar looked at and the encrytion, 3276 Mannovai. Jerogar looked at her. "Corporal send base alerts everything this is not good. Get my team and notify Admiral Axeares tell him to deploy ground forces." He said quickly. "What's wrong captain?" she asked nervously. "3276 Mannovai. That's an STG code for Rachni." Jerogar said grabbing his battle rifle and running for the transport. The scanners over most of Omicron were old, if the Rachni were using stealth they would not have been detected. That could mean that there could be a whole damn invasion force on the ground already. And they would likely be hitting areas not close to the orbital guns, those had high protection and detection risk. And if he knew the Rachni they would strike in a logical pattern. Eliminate communications, then transportation, then power, and then personnel. This would be like Jamone all over again. Jerogar thought remembering the horrors he saw there. All the death and mayhem the Rachni caused. He started seeing a flashback to it. Fire every where bodies piled in the streets burning. He was holding his wounded wife who had a Rachni claw stabbed through her screaming for the medics that never came. He snapped out of it and back to reality. "Not good. Not good." Jerogar repeated to himself as he moved to the shuttle where his team was waiting. Foxtrot12 02:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 4 Tarov Noran & Tukan Vloracht'Mushaan "Rrrrwr!", the Rhook Master-warrior, Tukan Vloracht'Mushaan, cried to Salarian scientist Tarov Noran. The Salarian STG operative was tapping his foot impatiently. "I know, I know! You want action. But we can't have action, because they stationed us here! There is absolutely NOTHING to do! Okay! Sit tight, and eat!". Tarov grabbed a MRE package and pressed a button on it. The package expanded. "Eat up!", he said. The Rhook just stared at him sadly. A science lab with fragile equipment and wounded soldiers in stasis was not a good place for a Rhook. "Rwwwr...", Tukan said sadly. "I know your sad, but it isn't my fault we got stuck here. Do you think there are any Rachni on this planet?", Tarov looked at the Rhook. "Rorwr?" Tarov knew that meant maybe. "Would you like to go look for one?", Tarov asked hopefully. Before he could say something else, the Rhook was nodding. "Take this camera uplink. If you find any more than two, run. Put that on your head. Okay?" The Rhook ran out the door. 5 Norvan Ray'hath Norvan and the rest of his squad watched as the first shuttle departed to the nearby battlefield. Norvan smiled, finally he'd get to see some action again. Just as their shuttle landed it was struck by enemy fire. The Rachni had come to them. Norvan cocked his rifle. "Take defensive positions!" he ordered as he dove behind some crates. A Rachni ship landed on the dock, opening its loading ramp to reveal six Rachni. The Batarian that had spoken to Norvan before opened fire on the Rachni, who quickly focused on his position, forcing him to hide around a corner. The Rachni ship quickly left, letting another land. The battle had begun. --''Josh Bender''Talk 02:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 6 Jerogar Derito The shuttle landed on a small landing pad near the base. All was quiet. Too quiet. Jerogar gripped his Malak and got out his STG squad and Quarian following behind him. "Darri move up." he whispered as Darri, a quarian marine biotic sergeant moved up to the door into the facility. The squad took positions. Darri was on one side of the door, Jerogar on the other, and the remaining nine Salarians had taken point lining up in front of the door. Jerogar looked at Private Deroman. "Do it." he said as Deroman pressed the detonator to the explosive charges put on the door. Deroman pressed the button and watched as the door blew open in a deafening roar sending fire out fifteen feet in all directions. Jerogar and Darri moved in to find nothing in the hallway before them. The lights flickering and everything was quiet. Jerogar moved down the hallway. He knew that whatever was in the base would have heard the blast and if it was Rachni then they would be waiting to ambush him and his squad. Jerogar turned a corner to see a trail of blue blood leading to the end of a hallway. He ran to the end to see a barely still alive Manaba. "They came from the dark. From the blackness. Ghosts of shadows." He murmered. Jerogar gripped him "They came from where?" Jerogar said before he heard a hiss just a few feet away. He looked into the hallway to his left as the lights flickered on. Jerogar froze in fear as the Rachni jumped full force onto him. "Ahhhh!" he screamed. Foxtrot12 18:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 7 Keyna Frilla Keyna sprinted, dodging oncoming rachni. She knew that if she was caught in close quarters with the ugly monstrosities, she would not come out alive. She finally found a great tactical location, a steep incline with many objects blocking the rachni's way. Keyna opened fire, she watched as the rachni collapsed spewing blood everywhere. Soon, her way was clear so she started to head back to where the main action was taking place. All was fine and clear until she was ambushed by a group of flying rachni. The thin clear wings fluttered in the air as they began to dive-bomb her. She was able to roll out of the way and the rachni then smashed and crushed their skulls against the ground, knocking themselves out. She was able to make it back to the large group she was with earlier. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 8 Jerogar Derito Jerogar tried to fight back as the Rachni moved it's fangs closer to his head. He reached for his knife before the beast was suddenly thrown off in a deafening roar. He looked behind him to see Darri with her M-300 Claymore. The weapon was smoking and the Rachni was fifteen feet away. Jerogar got up and nodded at her then looked at the Manaba. He was dead. "Let's keep moving." he said to his men as he picked up his Malak and moved down the hall. He opened a door and let loose a few rounds into the five Rachni in the room. His team aided. Jerogar approached a terminal in the center of the room. "This is the base's logs. Everything should be in here. I'll tryy to get into this Ferold give me a hand. Darri take the rest of the team and clear the base." Jerogar said as he started hacking into the computer. Darri nodded and proceeded to follow orders. Jerogar started to restore power. It took half an hour before base channels came up. He got a distress call, a Batarian voice filled the speaker. "Mayday we need backup. Trying to hold the docks losing troops fast give us a hand." He screamed before Jerogar heard a scream and the radio went silent. "Darri get the men we're going to give these boys a hand." Jerogar yelled over the radio to her as he moved for the shuttle. Foxtrot12 00:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 9 Tarov Noran, To Porda, & Tukan'Vloracht Tarov sat, looking at holographic blueprints of another Salarian suit, projected onto a glass screen. He was waiting for a beep from his comm, from the Rhook he had sent out to find a Rachni soldier. He grabbed the holograph, and tapped it. The screen rang the words, "ERASE?", with two colors below. Tarov pressed the green one, when the door opened. A Volus wearing a yellow, green, black, and white biosuit walked in. "Are you Tarov Nimrod?" Toran sighed. "It's Tarov Noran. And yes, yes I am." The Volus climbed onto a white seat. He looked around at the lab in the jungle. It had windows going around the entire perimeter of the lab, and desks, lab equipment, junk, was spread on desks, along with holopads, like the one Tarov was just using. The door had a seal on it, but Tarov had it unlocked. There was an indented door at the rear of the building, and one in the front center. Behind the rear, was storage. There was a collection of Noran's STG gear, weapons, specimens of DNA, and other things, cleanly organized back there. Everything was shining white, with details of black, aside from the back wall, which was grey, unpainted. It was all curved, aesthetically beautiful. "Nice place you got here.", the Volus said, looking around. He wheezed. Tarov looked at him with a needle in hand. "And who are you exactly?" The absent minded Volus looked at him. "Oh, right. I'm To Porda, but call me To. I'm your new assistant. What happened to your old one anyways?" Tarov blinked. "Your not exactly what I expected. But my assistant. He was involved in an accident. Messing with unstable chemicals. Had to scrape the entire back wall of the white sheeting." To wheezed. "Oh." The comm beeped, after so long, and Tarov put a headset on, looking like a Kuwashii visor. "Tuk, is that you?" There was a noise on the comm. "Tuk! I assume you have recovered the Rachni specimen? There was another growl. "Good. Good. Where are you?" More noise... "Uh! I'll get the door!" The door opened, and there were hisses in the distance. "What *wheeze* is happening?", To asked. The door opened, and the Rhookian beast, Tukan Vloracht, rushed in, dragging a dead Rachni behind him. "Tuk, close the windows!", Tarov said, as the door closed. Tarov opened the holo-panel, and pressed a few buttons, locking the door. "What's happening!?", To asked. Tuk pressed a button, and the shutters closed. "Rachni. Many more than we expected. A full invasion force!" To screamed, and ran into the storage room. Tuk let out a small hum, and Tarov looked at him, and then motioned into the storage room. Tuk had asked to go with To. There were bangs outside. Tarov activated his comm. "Is this the Citadel?" Tuk paused. "Yes. There is a full invasion force here on Omicron! Send reinforcements to my location, now! Yes! The location on my tracking beacon! The Maori lab!" Then Tarov ran inside the storage room, grabbed his armor and helmet, and looked at his two assistants. "We're leaving." 10 Norvan Ray'hath The Rachni just kept coming and coming but the squad was able to hold them back. Norvan smiled. All they needed to do was request backup. Suddenly a Salarian near him crumpled to the ground. Norvan turned around and gasped. The Rachni were behind them. They had been so busy holding the line that they didn't realized the Rachni had got them in a pincer. Their time was up. "Call for backup now!" he screamed to the other Batarian. The Batarian activated his omni-tool and entered in the coordinates to the nearby landing pad. "Mayday we need backup," he screamed. "Trying to hold the docks losing troops fast give us a hand." Before he could say anything else, a Rachni struck him. Norvan quickly shot the Rachni and grabbed the Batarian, hiding behind some boxes. The Batarian writhed in pain as Norvan checked the wound. It had struck the poor sap's heart, he was slowly bleeding out. They were overrun. If they didn't get a medvac soon, he'd die. "Hang on," he said, checking to see the Rachni's position. They were closing in now that the squad had to deal with both sides. "You got the boys to come in, you'll live." He then cocked his rifle and charged from behind cover, firing at the Rachni. --''Josh Bender''Talk 06:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 11 Jerogar Derito The gunship flew over the jungle for a few minutes using prototype FTL drives before slowing down above the docks. Jerogar saw a squad of batarians trying to hold their ground. Jerogar looked at Darri. "This is the place." She nodded in agreement. Derito motioned for Ferold and Adavos to get on the turrets as the rest of the team geared up. The turrets started firing down. Raining hot death on the Rachni in non stop automatic fire Jerogar watched the bodies explode from the fire. Jerogar got on his comm and contacted the Batarians. "'This was courtesy of Salarian Air Command." he said before a Batarian answered back. "Thanks. We owe you one." "We can settle it over a beer." "Alright now get your asses down here." Jerogar acknowldeged and had the pilot land the gunship on the dock. Jerogar jumped out firing his weapon into the Rachno. From the air they had appeared surrounded but the gunship had changed that. He fired a little more into the few Rachni left as Darri lifted three Rachni into the air. All of whom were blasted from the air by Warrant Officer Ter, one of the snipers. The Rachni were now in full retreat as the gunship circled back around still firing until the Rachni were gone. Jerogar looked at the Batarians. "I need to speak to the man in charge." he yelled to them. Foxtrot12 07:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 12 Tarov Noran, Tukan'Vloraacht Mushaan, and To Porda Tarov looked at his helmet. It's visor was cracked, but the round hadn't penetrated it. It would still work. Tukan equipped an targeting reticule up to his head, similar to a Kuwashi visor, and got his traditional, engraved crossbow out. In order for the reticule to work, he would have to sync it up to a small cube which would identify the weapon. Tarov equipped it for him. To got out an SMG, and shot the roof. "Aaah!", To said, wheezing afterwords. Tarov took the SMG. "Your not ready for that yet. Use this." Tarov handed him a pistol, low power, and slow RoF. There was an explosion outside the lab, shaking it.. "Rwwr!", the Rhook yelled, looking at Tarov. "We've got to leave.", Tarov noted. He got his pack, and stuffed ammo, Salarian STG rations, medical equipment, and his comm visor in it. Tarov opened the door, and fired off two shots from his rifle. A Rachni soldier went down. There were three distracted Rachni who were trying to bust down the window with acid and gathered explosives. Tarov fired three more shots, and the Rachni died. "Tuk, move those explosives. Even though the shutters are closed, we can't risk a breach." Tuk nodded, and grabbed the three fuel tanks. He threw them at some Rachni, and they all exploded into gore and blood. Tarov was laying suppressive fire on the Rachni attacking him and To, along with Tuk. Tuk jumped unto the steps where Tarov and To were. "I have to lock this door. Give me cover!" To tried to shoot a Rachni, but the recoil made him miss. He hit a large branch, and it came down on the Rachni. "Yeah, I meant to do that.", he said, looking at Tuk. "Just a few more seconds!", Tarov exclaimed, working on bypassing the security systems he set up. Tuk aimed down his sights, and loaded an arrow unto the bow, with a flashing object behind the arrow. He shot it, and it rocketed through the air, landing in a Rachni. It panicked, running back towards its allies, and the arrow exploded, the flashing object on it an explosive charge. To fired at another Rachni, and it fired acid at him. The shot hit the Rachni's leg, and the Rachni stumbled. The acid sprayed everywhere, hitting Rachni soldiers behind the injured one. To smiled inside his mask. "Done!", Tarov said. A gunship flew overhead, and Tarov shot a flare up. 13 Jerogar Derito The gunship soared over the jungle. Jerogar turned to face the pilot and yelled over the music. "Turn that shit off!" the pilot looked back at him. "Hey your job is to be the fucking hero. Mine is to fly the gunship so let me do my shit so you can do yours." Jerogar was now annoyed when he saw a flare pop up a few hundred yards away. He looked at Cerolf who was observing the flare threw his scope. "STG model nineteen flare. Designed for distress signal. Can only mean one thing...Rachni." Jerogar nodded. And looked at Darri. "Get on the miniguns. We're going in." Foxtrot12 22:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) 14 Tarov Noran, To Porda, and Tukan'Vloraacht Mushaan "They saw us! They're coming! C'mon, get to an open area where they can land.", Tarov yelled, seeing the gunship whipping apart thick forestry to get one of the two clearings near the lab. But it stopped, and the doors opened, revealing a Salarian and Batarian on the miniguns. The spooled them up, and started unleashing bullet rain on Rachni, who were squealing and screeching, firing slow, incompetent streams of acid towards the ship. The Batarian screamed in happiness, as the ship lowered. The gunners got back into the gunship, and a Salarian STG captain stepped out. "Jerogar Derito! I'm from the STG! Good to see some more survivors! Let's get aboard!", Jerogar said, as the large Rhook, small, pudgy Volus, and scientist Salarian got in. The doors closed, and the ship lifted off, as more Rachni arrived on the base. Tarov looked through the shutters of the ship. "Those Rachni won't get in there. Locked down, the plating on that lab stronger than a Krogan's balls. Anyways, I'm Tarov Noran, 3rd STG regiment. And a great doctor, too. These are my assistants, Tukan'Vloraacht Mushaan, but you can call him Tuk, and this is my new Volus assistant. Just arrived. To Porda. Glad you saw us. We would've been lunchmeat if those Rachni would've piled up on us. Jerogar nodded. "Where to?", he asked. Tarov blinked, and looked at him. "Do you want to help out the men at Krulus Mor?", Tarov asked. Once more, Jerogar nodded. "Then to Krulus Mor." 15 Jerogar Derito Jerogar and the three others got into the gunship. The pilot looked back at him. "When did my ship become a zoo?" he asked motioning to the Rhook. The Rhook growled and the pilot stopped talking. Jerogar looked out at the junle and at his team speficicaly Amonack. He looked again and rolled his eyes in dissapointment. He looked at the young STG operative, youngest of the team as he read Blue Roses, an asari porn magazine. He had never been more dissapointed in anyone. He looked at the front cover the words "Blue Rose" with a blue rose underline were written over a nude asari viewed from the front. He grabbed the magazine and saw the same asari's nude back on the back cover. He looked at Deroman. "STG the pride of the council and salarian forces. And you one of the proud and fearless operators are on duty reading a magazine with a hanar shoving it's tentacles up an asari's ass. What a fine role models you have become. You're truly the pride of our forces. You sick son of a bitch. However if you like this porn shit so much how about I shove my malak up your ass and squeeze the trigger til it goes click. Would you like that? And you are damn lucky we don't have an asari in this gunship or she would probably throw you outa this ship with some biotics. So get your sick little mind focused on the mission. You hear?" He yelled an threw the magazine out of the ship. He had practiced that speech for his son. Until the Rachni killed him while his wife was pregnant with her. He shuddered before the radio turned on a quarian started talking. "This is orbital gun bravo we are under heavy fire. How the hell did they get through. We need backup now!" the quarian screamed as gunfire and rachni were heard in the background. Jerogar looked at the pilot. He looked back. "I'm going no need to say it." Foxtrot12 03:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 16 Norvan Ray'hath Norvan took this time to load up on some stronger firepower. The Rachni were deadset on taking this planet and he was going to make sure they were set on being dead. He saw the Blue Rose magazine on the floor and picked it up. Sure enough, there was a picture of a hanar doing unspeakable things to an asari's ass. Norvan never liked hanars that much. The way they talked bothered him. It was like they echoed before they spoke. Like "H-hello." Great, now he could hear it making dirty talk in his head. Suddenly the ship violently rocked back and forth. "What was that?!" he exclaimed. "We've been hit!" the pilot answered. "We're making an emergency landing! Brace yourself!" --''Josh Bender''Talk 21:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 17 Tarov and the Squad Tarov grabbed a rifle, and grabbed a rail on the wall, as the ship spun wildly. There was a large bang, and suddenly, Tarov was smashed onto the front wall, squished by the others in the gunship. Tukan sat up first, and looked around. As soon as he got his bearings, he clambered up the angled floor of the ship, and kicked down the door. He ripped off a mounted gun, and put it on his back holster. He turned around, and To jumped out. Behind him came the Batarians, and then all of the STG, including Tarov. Tarov looked at the cockpit of the ship. It was smashed into a massive cliff face,, and there was no sign a cockpit even existed. The STG were prepared, though. They had everything for the wilderness. Now just to get off this green rock.... 18 Jerogar Derito Jerogar looked around. This place was going to be crawling with the Rachni bastards soon enough Jerogar motioned to Darri to move out. He would take half the squad and Tarov's men. Darri would go with the batarians and the rest of the squad. The plan was simple, by splitting into two groups they would be harder to find and cover more ground. Bravo gunn was about seven miles away and the "hot zone" would begin in about five miles. There were thirty orbital weapons on Omicron. And if even one was lost the rachni would gain a foothold and thousands if not the entire planet would die. Jerogar looked at the men he was taking and loaded his malak. "Move out." Foxtrot12 21:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 19 Crex walked through the bushes. Man a lot of soldiers here he thought. But he didn't care he just wanted to be able to take down his target. He couldn't go after Sev but he had a job already. Aperently some Asari docter was do illegal experiments on the Rachi. And the Council didn't like that so they hired Crex to take her down. Crex crouched low and drew his sniper aiming at the Asari'a camp below. He moved around until his target was on her. "So long"Crex said. Then he fired. The docter spun around but she was too late. The docter fell to the floor blood gushing from her head. "What the!" a guard cried. Crex sprang to his feet and threw a grenade. "Look out!" the guards cried. But it was no use. They all where blown away. "Another job done" Crex said cheerfully. He then walked to the soldiers fort. A batarian greeted him "Welcome here is your pay. Crex nodded and walked away to his ship after taking the credits. Category:The Council Era (83 CE)